Vincent Origins
by lycan0107
Summary: This is the story mostly of my o.c vincent who is a black ops member of stars who is dragged into the fight of umbrella but takes things in his own path. this is the first part some main characters are mentioned in this story but mainly focused vincent.


Chapter 1 Origins.

_In the Beginning I was human__…__..In the beginning I was normal__…__Now I have become the thing of nightmares__…__..I trained at place that was known as Rockford island there I was trained in close quarters combat, small arms, and other skills then I was recruited and was Once the proud member of stars black ops under the command of Albert wesker dealing with raccoon city police departments dirty little secrets__…__.but I was betrayed by the one I called friend__…__.For you to fully understand my story you must first know my past__…__.my name__…__.my name is Vincent._

_It all started a few years before the mansion accident__…__._

June 17th 1996.…

The alarm buzzer drilled though my head like always I looked over to see the time 6am damm no rest for the wicked these late nights are killing me ah well best get up and get my ass to rpd. Walking into the bathroom and looking upon the mirror I see a rather tired scruffy self after splashing some cold water upon my face and a jump in the shower I am partly awake as I walk into the kitchen and turn the kettle on and the radio while trying to tie my boot lace while hopping on one leg I am blasted by the radio man 'AND A GOOD MORNING RACCOON CITY ITS NOW 6:30AM AND A LOVELY DAY IT IS ' I mumble to myself 'heh someone should gag that guy' A quick coffee later I grab my stars gear and put it in a bag and head out the door and jump into my car.

The drive was slow but it never bothered me more of a calming before the storm as turn into the rpd's parking lot and head into the basement section I am met by the usual face of mark the security guard that guards the gate he always looked bored and I'd always crack a joke of hey you could actually join the police instead of guarding gates you would guard the donut shop down the road that would make him laugh as he nodded and lifted the gate I drove into the car park and parked locking my door a felt a massive hand grab my shoulder I spun around quickly to see the face or Barry Burton that guy was huge and had arms like trunks he was into his body building as well as his weaponry but then again I wasn't the average gun nut myself.

Barry: hey bud you heard the news

Vin: news?

Barry: yeah the new stars handguns are in today 'THE SAMURAI EDGE' I already have mine

I look around Barry and only see his colt anaconda quite confused I ask him.

Vin: so wear is it?

Barry *laughs* its up on my desk hey you should get yours trade in that nasty old 45. You have

Vin: There's northing wrong with my 45. It maybe old but still packs a punch plus its never let me down yet.

Barry: Well I can agree with you there on reliability my baby has always been with be and always will

Barry pat's his colt and laughs

Vin: so your not using your edge then

Barry : nah even though its been made to shoot 40s&w rounds it still doesn't pack enough punch.

Vin: figures with you I bet you hardly feel the recoil on it

Barry laughs and digs Vincent on the shoulder nearly knocking it out of joint Vincent rubs his now slightly bruised shoulder and says to Barry

Vin: well I best be off to report to wesker and pick mine up so I'll see you in the range later then?

Barry: you bet ya. Catch you later kid.

Barry strides off and I think to myself Jesus he needs to lay of the power bars he nearly sent me flying.

As I head though the door and past the armoury and up the stairs into the corridor past the guard rooms and though the door I look around and say the same thing I always say 'heh this place needs a lick of paint the decorator has lousy taste' opening the doors into stairwell and starting to walk towards the stairs a young lady bumps into me sending files flying everyware.

Vin: hey be careful you could hurt someone running around like that

The young lady looks up at me and I realise who it is

Jill: I am so sorry Vincent are you alright

Vin: yeah don't worry about it

Jill: sorry I have to dash I have to get these files sorted I'll buy you a coffee later to make up for it

Vin: I'll hold you to that

As always jill is running round like a idiot leaving things to the last minute as I head up the stairs and down the corridor past the statues and though the doors to the stale looking hallway of the stars office heh chief irons still hasn't paid someone to clean this place he must hate stars. I walk into the office and look around brad is on the coms board with Joseph leaning against the locker as usual Chris's desk looks like a bombs hit it with chirs drinking coffee making more of a mess and Barry's desk full of random gun parts and gun magazines and then there's wesker desk the biggest one of them all with wesker sat behind it reading the news paper with those shades on, I am not sure why he never takes them off and I recon half the time he's sleeping when were all in here I headed over to weskers desk and dragged a chair next to it and sat down.

Wesker looks up and stairs at me then goes back to his paper while reading it he speaks

Wesker: have you got nothing better to do Vincent than to bother me

Vin: aww is that how you treat a loyal team mate and a old friend

Wesker: what do you want Vincent

Vin: *gasps* just because I come and sit next you your desk you instantly think I want something

Wesker: that's because usually you do Vincent what is it this time

Vin: I am truly hurt that you think I want something and I wasn't just coming her for some friendly banter…but now that your offering I was wondering if my edge has come yet and under all the specs I asked for.

Wesker sighs and puts down his paper and stairs at me the kind of stair that scares most people around here but I've known wesker for a few years so it doesn't faze me makes me kinda laugh

Wesker: Vincent just remember who's in charge here and yes its arrived its in the armoury locker behind Joseph's backside and don't forget to hand in your 45. in the armoury as it can be recycled.

Vin: yeah about that….

Wesker: what's a matter it finally blew up on you

A small laugh comes from Chris's desk under the mound of paperwork

Vin: no its fine but I'd rather keep it as its been with me a fair while

Wesker : do as you wish but don't come to me when it blows up in your face

Vin: aww I never knew you cared wesker

Another laugh comes from Chris's desk no one dares to speak to wesker sarcastically like I do as they will surely get a lecture from wesker but I've heard them all and to be honest I don't think he bothers anymore.

Wesker: that's enough from you Chris have you finished that report yet

Chris stumbles and stacks some papers together and quickly places them on weskers desk

Chris: there you go wesker

Wesker: that's captain wesker to you the both of you get out of my sight

Chris: yes sir

Vin: alight I suppose I should go get my edge and test it out.

I head to the locker were forest and Joseph are now talking blocking the locker entirely

Forest: so Vincent you actually gunna tell me what you do yet around here apart from annoy the hell out of wesker and use that vintage piece in the range.

No one liked my 45. As they all preferred 9mm pistols and forest said last week 'you can do just as good with a 9milly. You just like that extra power and to be a pain in irons arse as you know he hates ordering extra ammo in'

I gave out a sarcastic laugh and said

Vin: my edge is in there gunna give it a test

Forest: yeah I was told you asked for quite abit of custom work just like Barry I swear sometimes you to are to much alike

Vin: yeah scary huh..Nah were both just gun nuts

Joseph: yeah a pain in the arse as well as you've asked it to take 40S&W rounds like Barry's and weskers

Forest : you got a thing about 9 millys?

Vin: not really I just like that extra punch

Forest well here's a extra punch then

Forest jokefully punches me in the arm then moves out if the way.

Vin: arsehole

Forest: damn right I am see you in the range it a bit

Forest and Joseph walk out of the office as I open the locker and there it lay my new edge I picked it up and had a look around it quite light and easy on the hand not bad at all I thought but how does it compare to my 45. I place it back into the box and close the locker and head towards the door shortly met by Chris

Chris: I heard you were heading to the range don't mind if I tag along

Vin: go ahead forest Joseph and Barry are properly already down there

Chris : thanks

Just as I walk out as always one more sly dig at wesker made my day

Vin: so now we have similar pistols can I have some matching glasses too or do I have to go on a waiting list for them.

As I walk out I can hear wesker cursing me as I shut the door I laugh ahh it's a good day Chris looks at me

Chris: you know he will eventually kick you ass for all the comments

Vin: yeah I know I am just enjoying it while it lasts

Both Chris and I head down to the range already you can hear barrys hand cannon echoing around the range drowning out all the other gunfire Chris walks over to the ammo cage as I walk to a lane I could hear Barry shouting me to come to the lane next to him so I walk over and place my edge and my 45 on the lane table

WHAT IS THIS? Barry shouts trying not to laugh at the old 45 next to the new pistol

Putting a nice shiny pistol next to that old thing is a offence you know

I laugh while loading a target onto the lane's target holder

Vin: I said that when looking at you and that nice new pistol Barry

Barry: *laughs* ah you got me on that one.

Chris walks over to the lane between me and forest and passes me a tray of 45 and 40S&W bullets

As I start loading bullets into the 3 magazines of the 45 I watch Barry fire that anaconda like it was a bb gun the recoil doesn't even bother him in the slightest I bet you could fire a 50 cal single handedly and still not feel it then I turn to Chris while loading the 40S&W rounds into a few magazines you could tell he was a marksman and a bloody good one at that the way he carefully and precisely picked his shots hitting the centre circle with every hit.

As I load a fresh mag into the 45 forest shouts STAND BACK ITS GUNNA BLOW everyone laughs forest was a joker but again like Chris a bloody good shot as I ignore the comment I take aim and squeeze the trigger the shot echoes around the range and the round hits perfectly in the centre after a few more well placed shots I draw the target back and look at the spread all 7 in a inch not bad at all I look at forest and hand him the target

Vin: here something to put up on your wall and admire

Forest: heh I don't do oldies

Joseph: that's not what you said last night

Joseph quickly fires a few rounds to mask what he said

Forest: you say something Joseph

Joseph: nope…a slight snigger comes from Joseph

Forest shouts me to come over I place my 45 on safe and walk over to his lane he's loading a fresh clip into his edge

Forest this is how you shoot.

He takes aim a blasts six shots into the target quickly they draws it back showing a inch and a half spread.

Forest: yeah not bad huh

Vin: yeah very American of you fire enough rounds into the target hoping to hit it

Forest: tell you want show me how a British shooter fires then want me to hang a crumpet up there for you.

Vin: nah but a cup of coffee would be great

As I pick up his 9mm edge off the table and load a fresh clip into it and rack the slide I almost feel like I am going to break it 9mm pistols always feel abit flimsy I take aim and fire 6 shots into the newly placed target unload the clip and place the 9mm down forest draws the target back

Forest: a half a inch spread not bad

Barry walks over and looks …not bad for a 9mil but the problem is those 6 shots will properly just put the target down but with this *fires a round at a target and grabs the target and shows the gaping hole in the target* you only need the one round

Forest: show off…

I laugh as I walk back to my lane and place a new target then draw my new custom edge

'heh lets see what this can do' as I squeeze the trigger a little less recoil than the 45 but very stable comes from the pistol I pull the trigger again and again until all the clips is empty

So whatca think Vincent Barry asks

Vin: not bad at all a very nice piece but I like my 45. I think I'll keep that with me for now

Barry: that thing only holds 7 rounds the custom holds 15

Vin: I'd take power over any day plus yours only carry's six

Barry laughs at looks directly at me… your like the son I never had

Vin: *laughs* can always adopt me but you'll have to buy my ammo

Barry: nah I'll pass I have two daughters they cost me enough

As me and Barry laugh a intercom beeps followed by a message

CAN VINCENT COME TO THE STARS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY CAPTAIN WESKER WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU!

Barry: looks like your in the shit again

Vin: ha yeah I did do some over time with pissing him off this morning ah well I'll take it on the chin as always

Barry: good luck

Vin: *salutes* yeah I'll need it I don't wanna be beaten up by the big bad wesker

Barry: ha see ya later kid

As Barry goes back to his shooting I unload my edge and my 45 place the spent shells into the bin followed by placing the unused rounds back into the armoury and head up to the stars office were a rather impatient wesker is waiting behind his desk.

Vin: so what's up Cap.

Wesker: That's Captain to you and I have a mission for you here's the file read over it and report to me in 3 hours that should give you enough time to read though it all.

Vin: okay I'll take a look at it…anyone coming with me

Wesker: nope lone wolf as always

Vin: weapons and equipment

Wesker: standard kit and handgun wont need anything else this is a simple one

Vin: Rodger that will report back in 3 hours

Wesker always knew I joked with him but when it got down to the missions I was very serious and that's what he liked. I headed into the canteen and sat down and opened the file after about an hour or two of reading the mission file a cup of coffee was placed next to me I looked up to see jill sitting down next to me I smiled and took a mouthful of the coffee then replied with a thank you

Jill: don't mention it I promised you one

Vin: your too kind *as I took another mouthful*

Jill: so you on a mission?

Vin: how could you tell

Jill: you go quiet and blank people when your reading about a upcoming mission you kinda remind me of wesker its scary you sure you ain't related

I laugh then take another sip from the hot coffee which surprised me she remembered how I took it

Vin: nah were not plus I ain't blonde plus my family died years ago

Jill: sorry to hear that

Ah jill were can I start with her for one she's quite the attractive lady she's smart and from what I've heard from Barry quite the lock picker I hardly ever spoke to her as I was always on a mission unless it was just passing by but today she sat down and started a conversation with me and bought me coffee…this is starting to turn out to be quite a good day….

Jill: sorry to ask but how'd it happen

Vin: *takes another sip form the coffee* It was a car accident 8 years ago I was thrown from the car I survived no one else did

Jill: *gasps*

Vin: Its ok what's in the past is done and cant be undone by the way good coffee

Jill: I remembered how you have it from the time wesker stole your coffee that day

Vin: yeah I think that was his idea of a joke …bastard

Jill: anyway I am heading home for the day take care ok would like to chat again sometime  
>Vin: yeah once I get back from the mission I'd like that.<p>

I watch as jill walks out of the room and waves as she shuts the door a smile creeps up on my face and I laugh wow jill actually talked to me and her coffee was good too anyway back to the file….

I reopen the file and read the mission objectives….

1. Infiltrate the facility

data from the mainframe system

3. Exvil and pickup 2 clicks north from the facility

I looked at the map of the area the place looked dead didn't look like a working facility never mind a place for research but if it's a mission I'll take it as I always do plus wesker wouldn't send me there if It was a fake plus it said some ware that I have to see a doctor birkin before I go something about a vaccine I have to take before hand to stop infection I've not seen these infected beings but there highly infectious apparently.

I finish the coffee now gone cold and head up to the office were wesker is still sat as always behind his desk I place the file on the desk and look at him

Vin: I've read the file and ready to move

Wesker: good head down to the armoury and meet me down in the med bay for your shot

Vin: I ain't good with needles

Wesker: how perfetic solo black ops member who takes on multiple contacts afraid of needles

Vin: shut up

Wesker: *laughs* meet me in the med bay when your done

Wesker walks out of the office with the file in hand I place my edge into my draw as I wasn't a hundred percent about it yet plus my 45 I know all the inn's and outs about it so for a simple snatch and run mission I wont need anything else plus the 45 had enough power for close and far contact work. I open my other draw and pull out my gloves putting them on I walk out of the office and down to my locker were I put my knee and elbow pads on my vest and my Tac belt followed by my knife and my small med kit as you never know what might happen .

A few moments later I am in the armoury loading up clips and placing them into the selected pouches I always take more than needed as you never know if you would get into a gunfight and how long for plus a few flash and smoke grenades for ether distraction or to cover my escape. I do one last check of my kit I walk out of the armoury into the med bay were wesker leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking his usual self followed by a shorter guy with blondish curtain style hair with stubble and a white lab/doctors coat.

Vin: so you must be birkin * outstretches arm*

Birkin: indeed I am * meets arm and shakes hand*

Vin: so what will it be this time a shot take my temperature feel my forehead  
>birkin: no just a simple shot I just need you to roll up your sleeve abit more so I can give you this shot then you can go on your way<p>

As I roll up my sleeve I think to myself I've been on alot of missions before and not needed a shot before so why is this different ah well if it stops me getting infected by anything its all good I sit down on the chair as watch as the dr places the injector on my arm and injects me with the anti-body he pulls away and packs everything up

Vin: what that's it no lollypop I fell abused  
>wesker the antibody will help you survive so be great full we let you have it<p>

Birkin: you might feel abit dizzy when you stand and you might get a few minor migraines from time to time but its all the part of it for the first hour then you should be ok

Vin: right doc thanks

Wesker: right meet me on the helli pad in 5 mins I'll finish up things here

As I stand I fell a little uneasy on my feet but I'll manage I make it up to the helipad wear the driver is firing up the chopper I pull open the back door and jump in the driver is testing all the electronics making sure everything is alright before lift off I look out of the window and see wesker heading towards the chopper giving him a hand in I close the door seconds later the chopper starts to take off and before long were in the air flying over raccoon city.

Chapter 2 So far so good.

A few moments later wesker points down towards the facility and looks at me 

Wesker: remember your mission get in and out quickly and I'll be at the exvil waiting for you

Vin:Rodger that

As I clip the rope onto the bottom of the chopper and attach it to my belt I open the door and jump out holding the rope and sailing down I can feel the cold wind hit my back and face sending a shiver down my spine as hit the ground I pull the rope lose and signal I am free the chopper fly's off now I am alone I quickly check my map and my surroundings then move forward towards the facility.

Treading though soft mud and shifting though trees and bushes I come to a open patch of land looks like a helipad 'heh could of dropped me off here…bastard' I quickly sprint to the other end and put my back up to the wall looking over still silence…..this is too quiet were are the guards there's no one in sight carefully I scale over the wall and keep to the shadows looking around still nothing …I am starting to worry about this I quickly sprint to the main door and break open the control panel after mixing a few wires the door opens as I open the door I am greeted by the smell of death that smell of new and old dry blood mixed with gunpowder and dust . There was a fire fight here but wear are the body's this is too fucked up for my liking I quickly turn on my radio and report to wesker

Vin: do you copy over…

Wesker: status report…over..

Vin: looks like a fight just broke out but no body's just lots of blood and spent ammo should I continue the mission…over…

Wesker: continue with the mission its properly rebel forces just get the data and get out…over…

Vin: Rodger that…Over

I turn the radio off and draw my 45. I ain't going any ware without this drawn ready to hand I carefully walk though the opening to a door with a security pass I grab my knife and pop open the circuit panel and cross a few wires and bingo the door pings the confirm its open I slowly open the door to a dark corridor I draw my flashlight and enter any normal person would of turned back and aborted the mission but for me no it's a challenge.

As I reach the end of the corridor I am greeted by two doors the one to the left is tightly locked I ain't getting though there I slowly peek though the door to see if anything's moving ….nothing I open the door into a hallway with labs on both sides….great more labs I hate these things wares there's labs there's monkeys…..after the last time I was in a lab fucking monkey jumped out on me I ended up blasting it with my 45 up close and was covered in monkey chunks I stunk… after remembering that I carefully sneaked though the hallway into the mainframe area… WHAT THE FU…CK body's lay everyware just pure blood armed soldiers sliced up and ripped to bits I kneeled down to pickup a pistol a 50cal desert eagle not many people use these I ejected the mag not even a round used I placed the mag between my little finger and the pistol and check the chamber…Jesus who ever was in here didn't get a shot off quickly I load the mag back into the deagle and place it into my back holster and checked the corpse 3 spare clips great looks like I'll need these I placed them into my pouches and headed to the computer and input the disk I was given and start downloading the data…

A file catches my eye near a cracked open container I pick up the file and shift the first page over Tyrant - prototype001 that is one ugly mother fucker looks like this is what's been killing the people down hear god I hope its dead if a whole army cant kill it I don't stand a chance…a beep to confirm the download is complete I quickly turn the radio on and report.. 

Vin: do you read…..

Wesker: Report…

Vin: A lot of fucked up shits happened down here I have the data and…..

Suddenly a massive claw hit's the computer next to me I turn around….holy fuck it's that monster

Wesker:...Vincent do you read

Vin: I am getting the fuck out of here some big ass monster is walking toward me

Wesker: get to the exvil NOW

don't have to tell me twice the tyrant runs towards me I instantly dive out of the way a throw a flash grenade and running towards the door firing shots towards the monster. I run though the lab hall and the thing comes though the wall knocking me flying into the wall..fuck that hurt that definitely did some damage I look down to see my side cut open..fuck this get out first then worry about wounds I see the monster walking towards me slowly holding its arm in the air fuck me that's a big claw I fire a whole mag into its chest it stops I reload and do fire again and again until the monster hits the floor Jesus Christ that was a close one …

I head to the corridor were the left door was locked to see its blasted open it looks like a motor pool just my luck lets just hope one of the buggers works.. After checking a few jeeps I find one working ..great…I start the motor fantastic all of a sudden I am thrown across the room winding me as I hit the floor wheezing and catching my breath I see the fucking thing was still alive how it had Several 45cal rounds in its chest nothing could survive that I stagger to my feet and draw the 45 blasting rounds into its head and heart it does nothing two mags left on the 45 fuck I holster the 45 and pull out the deagle…eat this you fuck. I fire two rounds into its chest the chest bursts open and the monster screams yeah that's working I fire a few more rounds into the beast and reload….

The monster charges at me with speed I can not believe and slashes at me catching my leg I fall down to my knees the pain is unreal I look down to my leg the wound wide open if I don't get this sorted soon I will bleed to death, I look up to see the monster staring right at me from that moment I knew it was over before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I look down and see I've been lifted from the ground by the monsters arm…fuck it cant end like this I draw the deagle placing it on the red flesh moving on his side and fire the whole mag into to watching it burst and the monster throwing me onto the floor a try and load a mag into the deagle but drop it ..ah fuck it I holster the deagle and crawl to the still running jeep I need to get to the exvil.

Blood dripping all over my chest and down my leg damm I feel faint I climb into the jeep and put my foot on the gas watching the jeep fly into action out of the facility I can feel the air on my face and my wounds it feels like its burning but if I can still feel pain I can make it I turn my radio on and try to report..

Vin: wes…ker….injjj…injured need help….on…w…a.y to exvil

Wesker: I will ready the chopper is the thing dead

Vin: I…FUCKING hope so I shot it several times…1 click off losing blood …losing conciseness

Wesker: stay in there I need you alive

Vin: ..w..what..

I can see the chopper I c…an see them..fuck I think I am …..I can hear and feel the crash and the jeep flip over…fuck…I drag myself out from the wreckage still with the 45 in my right hand and manage to stumble to my feet holding my stomach but not for long as I hit the floor ….going black ….fuck shit this is not good…fading…cant keep awa….all goes black I must be dead…..

….W..wait….I am still alive..

I can hear people shouting he's coming too ready the shot quickly we need to get him back to the mansion…..mansion…what mansion…were is wesker…. I slowly open my eyes w…wesker is then with Birkin….what..umbrella ..what are they doing here….. Who are you people what are you doing to me …..

Lab01: he's coming too  
>Wesker: I need him alive not awake drug him<p>

Birkin: your test was a success  
>Wesker: no it was a failure he wasn't supposed to kill the tyrant but him still alive proves quite interesting I am taking him the the arklay mountain mansion for further testing…my little project<p>

Birkin: and what about the shot I gave him?

Wesker: we shall see if it works if it brings him back then good more tests can be done

Vin:….t…ests…wesk..er you….Bas….ard

Wesker: now now old friend I think you should rest you have a busy day of testing tomorrow so don't die on me

Vin:…you..tra..tor…you..arse….hole

Last thing I see is wesker stabbing a needle into my chest all is going black again…what did he do to me ….

_That__'__s how wesker and Birkin got his dirty traitorous hands on the test data he needed to start his t virus and how I was supposedly killed__…__after the mission wesker declared me dead my 45 was framed up on the wall by Barry as a momentum in the stars office and apparently a nice funeral was held for me while deep in the arklay mountains my beaten up body remained in the labs under the mansion under a drug educed coma I was nether alive or dead while wesker experimented on me like a rat__…__.I was not aware of what was to become of me__…_

…_This was the start of the nightmare__…__._

Chapter 3 - Rebirth.

_A few years later brought us to the mansion incident not many are privy to only the survivors myself, Chris. Jill, Barry, Rebecca, brad and Billy only Rebecca and myself know of Billy__'__s escape and later on I found out wesker also survived__…__..unfortunate for me I was still in a drug induced coma at the time and there was very little I could do that__'__s until Barry found me and freed me from my sleeping nightmare unto a real nightmare__…__.._

What day is it ….I don't know I cant move or see…am I dead….no I can hear someone…is that…wesker the bastard what's he been doing to me I feel different but still what's going on…its going dark again….

Euh fuck what is this is that feeling something growing inside of me …wait ow fuck that hurts what's that a needle wait I can move my hand still cant see shit fuck that needle again nooo blackness….

Are you alright Vincent …VINCENT….its me Barry Vincent …..

I can hear Barry wait I can feel the needles being pulled out I can see a light I can hear Barry shouting argh my head …I can move my arm again wait what's happening I am being moved…

Barry: Vincent can you hear me Vincent  
>Vin: ergh I erm *coughs*<p>

Barry: easy there kid that is you isn't it I've seen some fucked up things already  
>Vin: *coughs* yea it me .argh my head wear am I<p>

Barry: your in the arkly mountains in a mansion umbrella is under control Jesus we were told you were dead .

Vin: ye..yea I thought I was too wesker is a traitor he did this  
>Barry: I know…<p>

Vin: w..WHAT..

Barry: he has my family under watch if I don't do what he says he will kill them

Vin: mother fucking bastard I trusted him

Barry : he's fucked us all Vincent and he's made me a traitor to my comrades

Vin: I will make him pay for this Barry don't you worry first up I gotta get your family safe

Barry: how can you do that

Vin: I can hack into anything I can get my hands on I just need a pda or a laptop

Barry: he has one in the next room here take this you'll need it there's load of these undead freaks out there one bite and your screwed

Barry passed me a pistol a 9milly not much but its better than nothing followed by 5 clips and threw me my belt off the side I clicked it on holstered the 9mm and put the clips into my pouches

Vin: thanks Barry I'll take what I can get just continue to follow weskers orders until I can secure your family then we will meet up again to get him

Barry: thanks Vincent I owe you one my family's life's are in your hands

Vin: no thank you for saving my life it's the most I can do and Barry don't tell anyone you saw me its best to keep me in the shadows

Barry: right take care Vincent

Vin: you too Barry

I watched as Barry leave the room I dragged myself off the table and hit the floor ah fuck looks like my legs are still sleeping after about 10 minutes of warming my legs and getting movement back into them I climb to my feet slowly looking around the room I find my shredded vest I put it on looking at my chest the once massive wound in my chest had now gone fully healed like it was never done …what did wesker do to me how am I still alive I look into the next room perfect a laptop just as Barry said I walk over to the laptop and power it up I instantly start typing my fingers slow at first wow I Must have been out a while after a few trails and errors I finally get into weskers laptop and see the date 1998 damm I was out for two years I sighed at the though of losing two years of my life my team mates feeling over the death of me which wasn't even real…

I shake the feeling off that can wait for another time Barry's family comes first after a lot of typing nothing is found apart from a log entry the sly sneaky bastard he's not even got Barry's family he's playing him for a fool…wait a minute I quickly open a file a picture of myself comes up …fuck when the hell did my hair turn blonde great now I do look like that bastard anyway what did he do to me. As I read though the two years of testing I find out I was a prototype for a w- virus what the hell it's the w-virus as I read into it I find out my healing time has dramatically and apparently increased my speed, agility, strength, hearing and vision what the fuck has he turned me into he will pay for this I want answers and I will get them even if I have to beat them out of him….

As I regain my cool again and looking down the what's left of weskers laptop just remembering what I just read punching the laptop with out knowing my strength was a bad idea as it smashed into pieces I walk out of the room into a dark many corridor I don't know wear I am apart from I am in some mansion some ware great how'd a get out of a corridor without a exit I look around and see nothing apart from a statue please don't be the whole button under the statue that's so 1960s batman I walk over to the statue and smash the top part damm should really get a grip on my power as I move the debris I see a button god that is so lame I think to myself as the door opens I walk into a cloak room as I walk out there's a body on the floor and a knife in its head well that's a nice view I pull the knife from the corpse I notice it's a stars knife I place it in my knife sheath and head out the corridor into a blue room with another statue in the middle I ignore that and walk though the double doors into a mass hallway…

I look around the massive hallway were the hell am I what is this?

Where the hell do I start?

After thinking for a second I decide to head upstairs and check from room to room until I find Barry report to him and let him know then get the hell out of here…I first head up the stairs and though the door on the stairs no need to go into a grave yard…who the hell has a grave yard as a back garden anyway…creeps me out this place I head up the stairs on the right side and make my way to the far right single door… I slowly open the door to a patio area drawing the 9mm edge I check the area nothing I slowly approach the corner and jump out quickly…oh god no…forest fuck as I run to forests corpse I am filled with sadness and rage wesker WILL pay in blood for this forest was a great laugh and a good friend he will be missed… I reach for his id card and place it in my pocket I swear forest I will avenge your death….

I walk back though the door filled with rage how could he lead the stars members here why I walk over to the wall and punch it making a hole again I calm myself this can wait no use getting pissed about it if I end up the same way I need to find Barry and fast before he or another stars member get injured or killed….

Chapter 4 - Burton hunt.

Stood inside the mass hallway so many doors so little time I need to come up with a plan and fast I've seen one stars member dead one a traitor that leaves 10 stars members left I need to spread the word but I cant let anyone know I am alive and I cant exactly leave a note saying hey weskers a traitor and I am alive and well…..I say well….well as well as I can get. I look around to see a set of double doors lets try in there I walk to the doors and push them open slowly creeping in I saw a dining room for a knackered old mansion the stuff looks new as I walk past the table to the warm roasting fireplace I can feel the warmth from it heh at least I am still human I look at my hand or am I moving my hand away I see blood on the floor I kneel down and examine the blood I hope this isn't Barry's blood …..

A bang is heard from the next room I quickly draw the 9mm and kick the door open sending it off the hinges I walk around the corner to see the body of a stars member its Kenneth and this sick fuck is eating him I draw my knife and thrust it into the back of the monster then breaks his neck that was for Kenneth you bastard. I look down to what's left of Kenneth and pull his id card out and places it with forests down to 9 now I need to start making tracks and fast I head to the next door and the handle falls off …just great lets try the next one I come to a red door I can hear a piano playing and rather badly I creep in the doorway and draw the 9mm rising it I aim it to a startled young girl she panics and falls to the floor realising she's not a monster I holster the 9mm…

Vin: hey sorry bout that I thought you were one of those things my names Vincent and yours

I offer my hand to the startled girl and she takes it pulling herself up she looks at me and starts to speak with a stutter at first then clears up.

Rebecca: my names Rebecca stars bravo team my team was sent in first to check out this place we found a train two stars members were killed in the process and I found a convict named Billy coen but he was killed..

I think to myself damm 2 more stars are dropping like fly's were now down to 7 then she see's the stars patch on my arm

Rebecca: y…your with stars..what team your not with alpha or bravo…who are you

Vin: what I am about to tell you is strictly for you and for you only my name is Vincent from stars black ops I was acclaimed dead on 1996 but it was all a lie wesker betrayed us all he works for umbrella I need you to pass on the word to the others and if you see Barry he knows get him to meet me in the main hall and to fire a shot so I know he's there

Rebecca: stars black ops…yes I remember I attended your funeral everyone was there but wesker a traitor oh I need to tell Chris and don't worry I wont tell anyone

Vin: thanks Rebecca I owe you one

Rebecca: oh Vincent I don't know if you know this but there's a helipad on the west end of the mansion if we can find a radio we can call for help

Vin: great work Rebecca stay here until Chris returns you'll be safe here

Rebecca: yes sir

As I walk out of the room a sigh of ease Chris your alive just stay alive I hope jill and the others are ok as well. I head though the next set of doors and am greeted by a zombie I quickly draw the 9mm and place a round though the heart it still comes toward me I aim for the head place a shot right into the forehead the body sinks to the floor as I step over it I look at the mangled corpse and stamps on the head crushing it completely…so the head is the week spot easy shooting ….I walk up to the next room a small study and turn on the lamp and scout around looking papers next thing I hear is the voice of jill on a radio shouting at what sounds like brad then she turns it off muttering to herself its broken…heh jill your still alive too I think to myself I could go out there now and talk to her explain what's happened but it wont be that easy… wait was that a revolver I hear it must be Barry in the main hall… I race to the hallway to find Barry sat on the stairs….

Vin: Barry your ok

Barry: yeah so is Chris and Enrico

Vin: so is Rebecca and jill but were down to 7 stars member now

Barry: damm wesker *pauses* so what of my family

Vin: there safe wesker never even had people near them he was using you all along

Barry: that bastard I'll kill him for this

Vin: gather everyone up there's a helipad to the west that's our escape jill has a radio to call in brad if you see wesker again act like you know nothing make him think your still under his control

Barry: good plan Vincent I'll get everyone together and at the pad what are you going to do?

Vin: I am going after wesker and find someway to blow this place sky high by the way Rebecca knows about me and is keeping quiet about it

Barry: That's good get out of hear safe Vincent I will see you at the helipad

Vin: take care Barry and get out of hear safe.

Barry: your best heading down the basement behind the stairs wesker just went down there

Vin: Thanks Barry

Barry: don't worry bud just get out alive we all miss you back at the rpd

Vin: yeah I cant see me coming back from the dead being good  
>Barry: just get out alive and we will sort this all out I'll stand by ya<p>

Barry pats me on the back but instead of nearly flying to the floor I hardly moved …wow something's changed ether Barry's gone soft or its true and my strength really has been increased…why do this all to me why make me stronger to just come after you wesker but then again I don't think he was expecting me to wake up…ether way I give Barry a pat on the shoulder and head down to the basement

Prepare for the worst…Barry shouted

I laugh and shout back heh yeah prepare for hell more like it

The dining room door closes as I approach the basement door ….hear I come wesker you can't hide forever…

Chapter 5 Surprise .

I come to a very sturdy set of double doors with the umbrella logos on each one as I slowly open the door a rush of stale air blows past me I draw the 9mm and use it to push the door open suddenly I hear a monstrous screech great just my luck another freak….fuck it if weskers down there I am going I walk past the doors and head down the dark stairway dimly lit by oil lamps as a reach the bottom I am greeted by another set of stairs. Heh this guy never heard of a lift as I reach the end of the stairwell I look around to see a small cave with a ladder heading down for fuck sake how far does this go down as I get on the ladder I hear wesker talking to someone I cant hear there voice then a name is called…..

Wesker: take a piece of the action Chris..

Chris your still alive then that screech again fuck that's down there I can hear shooting but its getting closer I head down the ladder quietly and see Chris unloading round after round into the thing, it looked weird human but not what looked like skin over its head wait that's full of faces that thing has killed people and made a mask out of there faces the sick fuck ether way Chris needs help but I cant just start firing he will see me how the hell do I explain things to him where the hell do I start in any case that things nearly on him I have to do something…screw it if I don't he's dead

I jump off the ladder on to the beast firing rounds into its head then grabbing it by the head and throwing it over my shoulder down the dark void watching it disappear into the darkness I feel a gun being aimed at the back of my head I turn to see a rather confused and jumpy Chris

Vin: what's the matter Chris you look like you've seen a ghost

I know this wasn't the time for jokes but he needed to see a friendly face and know it was truly me

Chris: Vi…Vincent is that you it cant be you were killed two years ago

*Chris razes his 9mm*

Vin: I was killed in a jeep accident on the way to the exvil that's the story wesker gave you right…well what he didn't tell you is he set me up sent me there to die so he could gather test data but when I got to the exvil barely alive or dead he knocked me out and sent me to this place so he could experiment on my like his plaything

Chris: god if we had known you were alive we could of come find you and wesker a traitor so Enrico was right…damm wesker he tricked us all

Vin: you don't know the half it Chris who's left of alpha and bravo team?

Chris: myself, Rebecca, Barry, and Wesker I don't know about Jill all the rest are dead Joseph was attacked by dogs Enrico was shot now I know it was wesker that did it.

Vin: Jill's alright I've not spoken to her directly I didn't know how coming back from the dead would effect her and sorry to say but forest and Kenneth are also dead

As I pull out forests and Kenneth's id cards out of my pouch and hand them to Chris he takes them and places them along with the cards of our fallen comrades a moments silence hit's the dark walkway for the fallen then Chris looks up to me.

Chris: we need to get out of here asap too many life's have been lost.

Vin: there's a helipad to the west head there Barry is gathering everyone and meeting me there

Chris: Barry knew about you being alive

Vin: he was the one who woke me up from the coma…..he saved my life wesker tricked him saying his family would die if he didn't help wesker

Chris: wesker you bastard you'll pay for this…

Vin: no point clouding your mind with it Chris lets just get out of hear I am gunna blow this place sky high jill has a radio but its damaged if you can get it to me I can fix it to radio brad and also I will take care of wesker

Chris: good plan I'll go get Rebecca and meet the others take care of yourself Vincent ….its good to see you alive again we missed you.

Vin: don't worry I will do and be careful if wesker knew you about his traitorous side he will properly kill you play dumb for now get the others and meet me at the helipad

Chris: Rodger that.

I watch as Chris walks to the ladder back up to the mansion he must be heading for Rebecca that's good she's managed to hold on as well but the stars team is down to four plus myself and that scum wesker five out of twelfth people this is bad…not the time to dwell on the dead …I will get wesker make him pay then blow this place to bits .

I head towards the opening and down the walkway and end up in a courtyard how odd this is a mass cave followed by this umbrella you really are fucked up. I walk towards the fountain and look around and notice a small gold chunk on the floor as I pick it up a zombie comes from noware I quickly try and draw my 9mm but its fast it grabs me its snapping teeth trying to go for my chest and throat not today fucker I am getting out of here I release my grip on the 9mm and uppercut the zombie sending it flying I draw the 9mm and place two rounds into its head then stamps on his head sorry but I ain't on the menu.

I go back to the gold piece on the floor holstering my edge and notice it's a eagle medallion what the hell is this doing here I look around and notice a circular hole in the fountain please I think the person that made these little puzzles needs to stop watching batman. As I place the piece into the fountain a sound of gears can be heard I stand up and see the water in the fountain is draining and a lift coming up… okay that looks kinda cool…shut up Vincent not the time to be admiring architecture. I head to the lift pressing the button to go down as I descend into darkness I draw the 9mm checking the clip eleven rounds left in this clip I'll be fine a reload the clip into the 9mm and wait for the lift to stop.

Chapter 6 Darkness

The doors of the lift open I quickly dive out checking every corner nothing that's good I look around to see a set of heavily made doors with a notice 'doors will be opened in case of emergency' could this be the helipad entrance ether way I need to get these open to get out I look to the ladder and head to it going down I hear weskers voice again so we finally meet again don't worry I'll make this visit a enjoyable one for me that is I jump down the ladder landing with one have to the floor with the 9mm in the other hand I head to the door but just as I am about to boot the door open I hear something quite gut ripping …

Wesker: yes its me stars are finished I will proceed with my plan as usual Chris confronted me but he's been disposed of….yes I locked him up in the cell….no there's no way of getting out of there he's done for no one will save him….Rodger that ….wesker out

No one will save him huh oh wesker how wrong you are I will save you Chris we will get out of here and leave him here to rot now wears the cell and this place must have some type of fail safe explosive device …hmm find that first deal with wesker get Chris meet the other get the hell out of here I just hope Chris is alright.

I push the doors open as I breach the hallway 3 body's lay on the floor did wesker do this…no they look eaten just another set of monsters as I walk past each I place a round into each of there heads…don't want em coming back and biting me in the ass or anyone else wait if Chris is alone in the cell where's Rebecca I hope she's not dead… I quickly run to the stairs and head down them I kick the gate open and draw the 9mm and monster comes around the corner and one comes directly at me I draw my knife and stab it into the head of the one on the corner then open fire into the other freak as he drops I place the 9mm to the back of the head on this monster near me and fire seven rounds left in the clip I mutter to myself pulling the knife from the beast and re-sheathing it.

I walk down the dark stank hallway into a room looks like someone's office I run to the computer and activate it login and password needed ..shit …I scatter the papers on the desk looking for a name and I come across a name john huh I type john into the computer _login accepted please enter password _ a password shit I look around again no clues to the password I slam my fist into the table ..dammit.. Cant hack this one suddenly I notice a piece of paper under the keyboard I pull it out to see a couple together I look on the back as see something written

'_Me and ada__'_

Me and ada I wonder if..I type ada into the password screen '_password accepted__'_ great I am in I check the computer for anything useful wait is that a security feed I click on the cctv button..shit that's Chris he looks pissed .heh I would be if I was locked in a cell lets see if I can get him out. After typing for abit I find out I need to activate the self destruct in the basement then I will open all doors right I need to get to the basement and fast.

I turn the computer off and head out the door I hear a weird noise kind of like a grass hopper but louder I creep around the corner to see some skinny bug type thing that is one fucking ugly bug I draw the 9mm and fire at it but it moves fast and towards me I open fire into the thing I hit it sending it to the floor is gives out one final cry of pain fits about abit then finally dies… what the fuck is this I draw my knife and check the bug…good job it didn't get close this bugs packing I push the knife into the arm and a blade style bone pops out . Looks like this can pack a fatal swipe I place my knife back into the sheath and kick the bug out of the way I head to a set of doors and down a t shaped corridor all of a sudden _BANG BANG BANG _that's gun shots a race around the corner to see Rebecca shooting another one of those damm bugs I raze my 9mm and fire the last few shots into it Rebecca turns and looks at me then runs over and hugs me.

Rebecca: oh god thank you the thing wouldn't die I thought I was a gonner

Vin: don't worry the bitch isn't standing now…what are you doing down here?

Rebecca: I was split up from Chris so I came down and turned the power back on I was on my way to the lift over there when this thing attacked me.

Vin: great the powers back on did you see anything like a self destruct on your travel's

Rebecca: yes but you need a key

Vin: don't worry about that which way is it

Rebecca: just though those doors right at the back

Vin: thanks Rebecca.

Rebecca: what should I do now?

I quickly open a small door leading into a locker room and look around checking its safe I put Rebecca in the room

Vin: stay in here for now and lock the door when you hear me knock 3 times open up and we will head to the helipad

Rebecca: yes sir

As Rebecca shuts the door I can hear the sturdy lock click into place I quickly eject the spent clip from the 9mm and load in a fresh one as I head to the doors I can hear a generator pumping hmm lets get this over with I head on in the heat it almost unbearable the smell of burning oil and fuel I walk slowly crossing my feet and turning around in a place like this I can be jumped at any time I end up at another door…this must be were Rebecca had meant I push the door open with the 9mm razed I look to see a medium sized room I see a monitor ontop of a large drum…this must be the self-destruct I run over to it can see a metal cover over the keyboard I grab the edge and pull after a few seconds I feel it give way I launch the cover flying before it hit's the floor I was already typing away hitting the buttons as fast as my fingers would go BINGO..I hit enter '_THE SELFDISTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED ALL DOORS HAVE BEEN UNLOCKED PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE EMERGENCY EXIT__'_. Great that's done time to get Chris then Rebecca and get out of here I head out of the door a sprint tot eh other door I don't bother opening it I just dive into it sending it flying I get up to see another one of those bugs but flattened by the door 'unlucky punk'

I race to the next door and down the corridor kicking the door off its hinges razing the 9mm and running to the door I needed….nothings is going to stop me from getting out of here I get to my desired door and push it open I run down the small hallway to a big set of doors I try to open them '_Please insert the m.o disks to enter__'_ you gotta be fucking kidding me ….screw this I head back to the end of the hallway and run towards the door striking it with my shoulder and blasting them open I land on the floor and quickly get back up…fucking hell that hurt but I can already feel it getting better hmmm my healing really must be increased no time to wonder about this the self destruct has been activated I cant stick around.

I race down the stairs to the cell doors and shoot the lock opening the door Chris instantly jumps up realising its me he simply nods unholsters his 9mm and runs out of the door I quickly follow up the stairs and though the door with him. Quickly running back to the lift I knock on the door I hear the door unlock and Rebecca pops out

Vin: time to move

Rebecca: okay

We run over to the lift and press the button the doors swing open we jump in and hit the up button the doors swing shut and the lift starts to move I grab the 9mm tightly readying myself for what's going to be waiting for me Chris and Rebecca at my side readying them self's as well. The lift comes to a halt the doors swing open we move quickly out of the lift and head to the corner quickly I move to the small electric door it slides open and I am hit with that smell again that smell I am very familiar with the smell of blood and gunpowder the smell of death…

We head past the glass containers half smashed I jump out of the corner to see him laying there the bastard who started all of this….wesker in a pool of his own blood …I head over to his corpse and check the wound

Chris: lucky bastard looks like he got what's coming to him

Rebecca: I cant believe he was behind all this

Vin: yeah he's lucky I didn't get my hands

But a sense of disappointment hit me I was the one who was supposed to confront him I wanted to make him pay for what he did to me and to stars but not matter he's dead the fucker got what he deserved and looks like that monster that got me got him too…does that mean its still alive great I check weskers pockets he may have something useful I find a pda in his pocket great it still works looks like your not a complete waste after all old friend. As I stand above weskers bloody corpse I hear Rebecca scream

Rebecca: what is that

I quickly look around to see it …that thing that nearly killed me 2 years ago the thing lay on its stomach in a pool of blood good its dead…but for how long if it can still be here does that mean it can be brought back to life…I ain't staying here long enough to find out I turn to Chris

Vin: did you get the radio off jill

Chris: yeah but its busted

Vin: pass it here lets see what I can do with it

Chris pass's e the radio I shake it the draw my knife popping the cover off I can see a few wires have come loose after a few little quick fixes I pop the cover back on and turn it on suddenly you can hear brads voice booming

_This is brad if anyone can hear me I am running out of fuel I can make one more pass if anyone can here me please respond_

I quickly throw the radio to Chris he responds quickly

Chris: This is Chris

Brad: This is Brad

Chris: land on the west side there's a helipad there look for a signal and land there there's five of us left just get there asap

Brad: Rodger that

I look as Chris's face light up abit properly the look of relief that its almost over but it fact it isn't we still need to out of this hell hole I undo my pocket and pull out a flare and throw it at Chris I was surprised I still had it from the mission two years ago I had it just in case I finished the mission early to signal the chopper but lucky for me I never used it

Vin: Get to the helipad I will catch you up just gunna make sure nothing is salvageable

Chris: Okay but get to the pad asap we don't wanna leave you here when it blows

Vin: Don't worry I'll be on that chopper

Chris gives a final nod and heads out of the door I run to the computer and instantly start erasing the data it gets to 68 percent then stops…what the fuck…'_All data has been transferred to the umbrella facility__'_fuck great …at least I have weskers pda that might have some info about all this and I'll dispose of it once I am done…the next thing I see that thing is getting up what the hell is it doing….

All of a sudden the monster blasts though the roof gun fire is heard…shit I gotta get up there and fast I run to the hole and look up…fuck I hope the file is true I reach down and jump as high as I can with y surprise I clear the hole with about 6 foot to spare I land behind the monster its walking towards jill not today fucker your not killing anyone I run to the monster jumping on its back and drawing my knife stabbing it in the chest DIE YOU FUCKER I scream ripping into its chest the knife cutting into its flesh I see the look of horror on Jill's face I don't know if its the shock of the monster of the fact I was still alive ether way I wasn't letting it get to her …

The monster swings back and two trying to shake me off him I drop my knife in the skirmish instead I start punching into its chest ripping what ever I can from it I draw the 9mm and blast the full clip into its back suddenly I hear a voice

VINCENT STAND BACK!

I look up to see Barry in full shooting stance he form was perfect his aim I am sure was dead on its heart in its chest I loosen my grip and kick off the monsters back launching myself backwards as I land on my back something hurts I look down to see a deep cut on my side….fuck that's gunna leave a mark…The next few moments acted like it was in slow motion I look to Barry slowly firing into the monster his shots perfect I see Chris firing the spent shells slowly hitting the floor after each shot he takes then I hear it the chopper then something falls from it …I see jill race towards it and picks up the rocket launcher I see her raze it at the monster….

EAT THIS…jill shouts

The rocket hit's the monster blowing it to bits jill lets go of the launcher and all comes back to normal speed Barry runs over to me and helps me up

Barry: get up kid I told you were getting out of here together

Vin: thanks Barry

Barry helps me onto the chopper were Rebecca instantly starts wrapping my wound Barry helps Chris and jill get on and Barry gets in closing the door

Lets get the hell out of here Barry snapped

Brad instantly throws the chopper into action and takes off the pad flying from the mansion I look out of the window and watch as the place blows into missions of pieces ..heh that takes care of your funeral wesker…Rebecca finishes wrapping the wound and give's me a pat on the shoulder to say all done I look around Rebecca lays on the floor of the chopper and closes her eyes her first mission and she has done more than enough. Chris lays back rubbing his head as jill takes off her beret and rests her head on Chris's shoulder and Barry always prepared is loading shells into his revolver holstering it then pulls out the picture of his family he always carry's then looks at me smiles and pats me on the shoulder the kind of pat that said thank you I pat him on the shoulder and sit back jill looks at me scared of what to say I smile and simply answer

Vin: it's a long story jill I will explain when we get back…I could kill for one of your coffee's again

Jill smiles and gives out a small laugh

Jill: okay vin that sounds good to me

I lean back as jill closes her eyes again and I look out of the window finally the hell is over with but umbrellas going down for its but for now we can rest…..

_But the rest wasn__'__t for long as the next few weeks would lead us to a new nightmare__…__ the fall of raccoon city__…__._


End file.
